This invention relates to a support assembly for a vehicle. As used herein the word “vehicle” includes a scooter, ie. a two-wheeled device, a vehicle which may have three or four wheels, and a non-wheeled vehicle such as a snowboard.
The popularity of small motorized scooters has increased substantially. Although a scooter of this type is generally of compact construction, it is desirable to be able to convert the scooter, with ease, from a storage mode in which the scooter can easily be handled to a travelling mode, and vice versa.